


What makes a Monster?

by HellsBellsSinClub



Series: Vampire Au's [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is turned into a vampire and is very angsty about it, Gen, Vampire AU, another prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is changed into something and he believes he is a monster now because of it.Obi-Wan Kenobi has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the vampire prompts I received not too long ago. You can see this as ObiKin if you want.
> 
> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs. Please leave both or either for the author.

Anakin sat in the darkness of the closest, his knees pulled tight to his chest. He could still hear Ahsoka’s heart beat pounding in his ears. The thud thud thud thud of her life blood made the new teeth in his mouth ache like mad.

Why. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to become a monster?

Already there was changes to his body. While he may have lost half of his desert tan years ago after living on Coruscant for so many years, but there had always been colour to his skin. Now he was as pale as Hoth Snow and just as cold. His eyes were no longer the normal blue they had been, they glowed like his Lightsaber and when he grew hungry, they turned red. His men had joked that they now knew when it was time to throw him a stake but that just made him feel worse.

He wasn’t an animal. Was he?

His strength was tripled now as was his speed. He no longer needed the Force to do all those stupid things he normally does. He is faster and stronger than any Jedi in existence. And it makes him sick.

As if he needed another reason for everyone to hate him.

The low sounds of someone walking to the door and kneeling by it drew him quickly out of his thoughts and a deep inhale through his nose told him it was Obi-Wan out there, waiting for him.

“Anakin? Ahsoka said that you weren’t feeling well? Are the substitutes not working?” The low cultured voice asked quietly through the door.

“They work fine.” Anakin said after several long minutes. “They… they just don’t stop me from being a monster. They just stop the hunger. Nothing else.”

There was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan spoke again. “You are not a monster Anakin. You never have been and you never will be. You are a good man.”

The words were spoken so firmly and so kindly, they made Anakin want to cry. “No, I’m not. Good men don’t wanna tear out their Padawan’s throats and drink her blood. Good men don’t look at their troopers and wonder if they all taste the same. Good men don’t- “

“Good men are men who are able to acknowledge what they are going through is not normal and are able to ask for help. A good man is a man who feels all these things but does not act upon them, because he knows they are wrong. A good man, Anakin, is someone who is afraid to hurt someone because he cares.” There was such conviction, such surety within that voice.

Anakin gave a sob and shook his head. “I don’t know what to do Master. I don’t wanna hurt them. Please. Help me.”

The door was palmed opened and Anakin was gathered up into the warm and strong arms of Obi-Wan. “Hush now dear one. We will work this out. Shush.”


End file.
